Resident evil: The creation of life
by Terrorboy
Summary: Umbrella have created the thing that could save people's life's,but is doing something that abuses the human right.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The Creation of Life

The Darkness engulfed the land, the car traffic slimmed. The wind rustled the leaves. The leaves fell towards the ground, as the sun died at the nights hands. It was a nice quite night, as a few people was awake. A owl hooted in the darkness, the only sound.

Then a clear sound as a lone fox appeared, prowling for food. He smelt a delicious mouse near by, and was hunting it. He leaps…

A gunshot was heard by the owl, and it saw the fox fall, whimpering as the bullet hit his leg. The person with the gun ran past, glancing down at it.

_Great, a fox_ the man thought, his mind racing faster that a car. _Why did I shoot the man?_ In the dark the owl could only make out that he was wearing a coat, and he either had short hair or none. The owl flew off, afraid that the man would shoot him too.

"Warning: Security breach. Target: John Anthony Hope." The alarm repeated, Using a cool female voice.

"Someone turn that thing off" screamed a guard. There was no point, as someone slipped by. Only The Guard saw what happened and so he followed, unaware of what this persons plan was.

Ada Wong Had got passed the disarray of the Breakout. She had used John Hope for the organization ends. She was still on the run from a man called Wesker. She saw out the corner of her eye the guard. She wasn't concerned, she seen worse before. She checked her communicator for details. As she moved on she got her blacktail ready.

"Freeze!" The guard Ordered.

"Sure," Ada replied putting on her cutest voice.

"Oh, So you're cute eh?" The guard said, putting on his most innocent look. He knew that this could only be The infamous Ada Wong. He kept his gun hidden, But changed the bullets to Sleep Darts. He got ready to pull the trigger, but saw she was smiling…


	2. Him

Warning: These are only short chapters, so there might be a few...

Chapter Two: The Saviours

The Guard Fired his gun as Ada fired hers. They moved out the way, but not fast enough. Ada Winced as the dart slashed her foot. It didn't release the drug until it connected with the wall. Ada's bullet went straight through the guard's hand. Blood sprayed out, but he didn't stop.

"Well done," Ada Smirked, as she moved her hands away into where she kept her knife.

"Could say the same to you" he replied with a frown. He saw what she was going to do. They both Pulled their knifes out, but Ada had a plan. She dropped to the floor and pulled her blacktail out its holster and shot him in the knee. She watched him slump to the floor and chucked the blade, hitting him in the neck, right where the Adam's apple was.

Albert Wesker Ran through the uninhabited corridors of the umbrella Headquarters, hearing the alarms as an umbrella announcing that another intruder had broken in. _Huh,_ Wesker thought_ it seems umbrella had not thought I was still alive._ He stopped outside a metal door. Few punched and it was down, and saw that someone had taken the research, and the so called "Saviour of The Life." He looked over the papers that had been forgotten in the rush, fully aware of who was behind him.

Ada had concluded that she wasn't the only intruder, so she decided to contact the organization about this, only to find that umbrella had lead lined the building, and in flash a signal had come out of know where and a voice said," Well, well Ada, you still use my technology." Ada knew this voice and thought that was the intruder.

_Wesker._

Wesker Turned to fight the person, only to find that this person, wasn't a person. It was a T-002. He dispatched it with a few shots, few punches and about a weight of 100,000 Kilograms. At the moment he thought it was safe, a Person cackled. He soon felt the dozens of tranqs hit him, putting him a deep sleep, but not before he heard the person whisper "Have fun when you wake up."

Ada ran to the lobby, only to find everyone dead. She found that the doors were open and she stood in the open, getting her communicator out. She had to warn the organization about this.


	3. The Darkness engulfs

Chapter 3: The Forgotten People

Ada waited for a while for the shock before contacting the organization about Wesker. She tried and noted that they seemed rushed, something that she had never heard them like this, and decided that she would evac back to HQ.

John Anthony Hope had managed to avoid patrols, or the little of them. He knew umbrella's deepest secrets, so why not stop him? He pondered this for a moment, but heard a stick break behind him, so dived in to a ditch with bushes above it. As he waited for a bit, a man crawled out the bushes and looked around. He waited for a few seconds, eying the ditch and whispered "All Clear. Pick Him up." John Watched as two men appeared carrying a man wearing sunglasses. As they moved out of sight, John got to follow them. He saw them all the way down, all to find they had disappeared. He turned, only to be hit in the face by a butt of a rifle and fell down the hill, rolling and fell, falling until…

SMASH!

He landed on to a nice looking Chevy, and rolled of it. The driver got out and yelled "Jesus, How the hell did he get there? Are you alright." John started to black out and only saw the man's face. He knew that face, it was the face hunted by umbrella. The face belonged to Chris Redfield. He just saw another that was apparent enough as he saw a girl's face.

"God, Is he alright?" Questioned the Girl, a look of pure concern for the man.

"Not sure, But look Jill," The man replied, rolling the man over, Reviling the coat. The coat had the symbol of hatred by the two people. Umbrella.

"But look at his face," Jill said, in her pointedly voice. Chris never liked looking in the direction of faces, unless it was the woman he loves, Jill. He could never ask her out because they both lead dangerous years. But As Chris looked at the man's face; it became apparent that they needed to speak to Rebecca. His nose had been broken, blood swept through his lips, but clear why he had fallen. Someone had hit him in the face with a rifle, or a very large stick. They picked him up and put him the back of the car to meet with the rest. Including Leon with details of what had happen at his latest mission.

Wesker started to wake up from his deep sleep. As he woke, it became apparent that he was in a testing arena. He was in a stadium, which had glass keeping the people there safe. The gates opened, letting in the first enemy. Zombies, waddled in, but by the time he started to run the gates were closed. That didn't stop him, he tore apart the zombies and crashed through the gates. He stopped as he saw what he would have to face. 10 Garrdors, 50 gandos, 35 zombie dogs. He ran past them to find what he took to be the exit, sped past countless people to find who was at top. As soon he got there he was shocked to find who was there. Sitting on The Table was HUNK, and in the four chairs were Sherry Birkin, now in her 18s, Annette Birkin, who some how survived Raccoon City, a man he knew from Arklay Labs, and in the chair someone who he had seen before he went rouge. Spencer. He was that picked him for the training program for scientist, the man who told him to kill James Marcus, the man who had put him in charge of the Arklay Labs.

"Welcome Wesker" Spencer Said with a large grin on his face.

"You?" Wesker replied, not showing the rising anger in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark life

Wesker stared at Spencer, thinking _He hasn't aged in 10 years_. Spencer's grin grew wider as he said "Have a seat, Wesker." Wesker moved slowly, ready to Pounce at anything funny.

"What do you want Spencer?" Wesker Asked Bitterly, sitting on his chair, not daring to remove the sunglasses of his face, "Good work with the holograms" wesker pointed out, as Hunk flickered.

"I would expect nothing else form my top man," Spencer replied, his voice soft as a strawberry.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Why do you know about the plagas Incident in Spain?" Wesker stiffened, as that was the mission he got hold on one of the an umbrella satellite, and-

_The plans to the Creation of Life_.

"Wesker Raised his right fist and prepared to hit Spencer in the face when His fist went right from him.

"Talking to a Hologram."

Rebecca Chambers sat in the meeting room, waiting for Chris and Jill.

She heard a car drive up and opened the door to find Chris and Jill carrying a Man beaten up.

"Who is-"Rebecca started, but Chris Cut her off.

"He works for umbrella" Chris said.

The Man started to blink, blood slithering down the side of his face.

"Where am I?"

"We can't say" Jill said calmly.

"Rebecca, Get you Med Kit." Chris said.

"Roger" She Replied

"What do you remember?" Jill asked.

"I was running out from Umbrella, and I hid in a bush, seeing a man with intelligent eyes, and a musical voice, and another man with blue gloves drag a Man wearing black clothes and blond hair, his sunglasses tilted a bit and I thought I saw a Red eye. I followed and the musical man said something to me. 'My name is Trent' before he hit me round head.

Ada Ran, Due to the fact Wesker could be coming, but tripped over a log, finding loads of papers, and two of the papers were about the saviour of life, to find who the project was about.

_Leon Scot Kennedy._

"Are you Ada Wong?" A musical voice said.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Trent."


End file.
